


Eyes Of A Titan

by your_taxidermy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Maybe angst, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: He’s not just a titan.He’s a man.A human.





	Eyes Of A Titan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and is it even good?   
> I wanted to do something for Eren bc I love him <3

Bloody nightmares always plagued Eren’s mind when he slept. That day he slaughtered his “fellow” titans still haunts his mind even when his eyes are open. Only he preferred to have his nightmares with open, human eyes. He wishes he could take away those memories and reset everything, no death, no horror and no bloody titans.

 

A life of freedom and prosperity without those damned creatures walking on every end the earth, every corner, every nook, and every mountain. Nowhere was safe for anyone and he partly blames himself, when he was the very creature that killed his mother, the very creature that murdered his friends right before his eyes.

 

Is he to blame for such acts of terror? Can he hold himself responsible for such crimes? Every night Eren asks himself that, his body covered in sweat from the terror he sees right as he drifts into a slumber. From boy to man, to soldier, and now Titan, Eren is still changing even in his dreams. First, he sees his family, everything is normal and happy until he feels the ground below him get smaller and smaller until people are scattering under him like cockroaches, grabbing their children and loved ones to run away from the beast he’s become.

 

Their fear is nothing but justified, to him, he’s even afraid of himself- he will lose control of his own reality and destroy everything and everyone he once loved.

 

He wanted to die, when you’re dead, you can’t hurt anyone.

 

But he wanted to live to continue the slaughter of titans. It takes a monster to kill a monster and he knew that all too well. He was conflicted with himself, each night he would wake up in a cold sweat, looking around the room, scanning to see if he destroyed everything in a blind fit of rage. Was he happy being this way? No.

 

But would he change it?

 

No.

 

He would take the sacrifice, this great burden only few could hold. He aims to control his inner beast, one day he might let it all go and go on an indiscriminate rampage and wipe out every human being on the planet.

 

But he won’t because above all else, he hates the Titans.

 

He hates himself for being this way, being the brutal monster he is.

 

But he’s different, right?

He’s not just a titan.

He’s a man.

A human.

 

And at the end of the day, he takes pride in his human side.

 

You don’t have to be a titan to be a monster, Eren has seen more monsters that aren’t giant flesh-eating beasts. He’s a man above all else, a man with flesh and blood, blood pumping so hard for the cause he would die for.

 

Through the eyes of a titan, he is a man.

 

Through the eyes of a man, he is a mighty titan who will take down his foes until he’s covered in their very blood.


End file.
